


Tales of a Hero! Iron Deku

by DannyR3play



Category: Iron Man: Armored Adventures, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Genius Midoriya Izuku, Izuku is in the support course, Millionaire Midoriya Family, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Sassy Midoriya Izuku, Slow Romance, Time Skips, just the first chapter tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyR3play/pseuds/DannyR3play
Summary: He always wanted to be a hero, every since he saw that video of All Might rescuing those people with a smile in his face. That's why when the Doctor's told him he was quirkless, that he should give up to his dreams he didn't cry but smile, because he knew that while he didn't have the gift of a quirk he had intelligence and knowledge to succeed. (And also the support of his parents)For here is the tale of the armored hero: The Invincible Iron Deku.





	1. The EndGame

**Author's Note:**

> Hello i'm DannyR3play and this is my first work here at AO3, here is an Iron Man AU of Boku No Hero Academia. As said before this is my first work so of course i don't have a beta and English is not my first language so correct me if you see a error. I inspire myself a little by FireSlash work The Invincible Iron Deku ( though only the concept) as this is going to be more inspire by Iron Man:Armored Adventures T.V. Show. Other thing is i decided to pair Izuku with Mei in this one because their personalities will match a lot.  
> Without future due enjoy.

Destruction that was what Musutafu looks like right now, with desolate streets covered in dust product of the result of the buildings and scrapyards collapsed during multiples fights, fire across the streets, emergency services display and with their hands full trying their best to help with the firefighters putting away the constant fires, the police backing up the heroes who were still fighting and evacuating the city, paramedics rescuing and putting civilians out of the harms way. One could look around and see multiple victims dead in pavement of the sidewalk, local business crumpled and a few who where still standing the carnage with few survivors hiding, praying to whatever god exist for them to be saved.

Destruction was all i could see... no it wasn't destruction, destruction would be seen a paradise compare to this chaos... no  
THIS WAS HELL.

And i was standing in the middle of all this, clueless, powerless,USELESS! when they needed me the more. ''What a number one hero was i eh?'', said Toshinori to himself defeated, in his skeletal form down in his knees seeing the scenery at his view wondering to himself ''How did this happen?'' he close his eyes and let the million memories took him in his memories.

It was a wonderful day, an important day because the infamous Class 1-A (Now Class 3-A) along with the other classes and distinct courses of UA were graduating he couldn't be more proud, he will not admitted with his coworkers but this was his favorite class.  
He could said it was due to a lot of factors such as the USJ attack at the start of the year or the attack in training camp or when he along the other heroes rescue Bakugou Katsuki from the claws of the League Of Villains and defeated One For All. And who is he kidding it was more due to their personalities and approach that this class was his favorite, everyone unique attitude he loved his students like a proud dad, he admired Young Asui boldness when she said what was in her mind, he liked Young Tenya responsibility and leadership at all times (kind of the contrary with his brother), at first he was unsure of Young Bakugou attitude but with time and help of Aizawa he recognize that was his drive to be number one no matter what (although he is thankful that his attitude evolve to something less angry) but out of all of them was a young man how no one, not even himself believed in him when the world seem to be against him when it took his father, when his family company was almost stolen from his partner, when in that accident he was lethal crippled, when his only dream the only thing he wanted more in his life seemed that won't come true because of the above the world give him no quirk.

And how was not possible to feel inspire by Midoriya Izuku or Young Midoriya how Toshinori called him, deemed quirkless at the age of four his only hope to be a hero like him destroyed him for a little but when your father is a millionaire whose owner of one of the most important companies in all Japan (although not without secrets) and you are a genius you can work yourself from the bottom and rise his way to the top impacting society and even the heroes in be the first quirkless student to graduate from UA and the Hero Course nonetheless. Toshinori couldn't help but draw a big smile in his face in his way to the high school how proud he felt as he at one point choose Midoriya as his successor and today after the ceremony he will give him his answer.

He arrived at the gates where he was greeted from Aizawa, through the years they work their relationship from I don't like you to be friends (or tolerable as Aizawa says), '' ready for the show?'' asked Aizawa.

''Heh you know i'm always ready'' respond Toshinori as they enter the hall for the Night they will never forget. Oh how would anyone forget ,in the future people would ask themselves ''how no one saw that coming?''  
fragments of the following acontecimientos pass through Toshinori's mind as he is having a breakdown, regretting a lot of things silently crying.

This would be the best day in our lives!

I'm so proud of you 

I love you

WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!

I'm sorry 

Hello again heroes i'm sure you don't forget us... The League Of Villains

Everyone stand back

Hello again... All Might

As he is recalling today's event with full regret the thing that he and the others regret the most is when they decided to continue with the graduation even though the week before they recived a call... One For All had escaped.  
Toshinori was suddenly taken back from his thoughs when he heard a scream he rapidly scan the area looking for the source of the mentioned scream and sobs, while he did that he saw the bodies of some small time villains, the bodies defeated yet alive from their comrades such as Kamui Woods or Mt. Lady on the ground, those screams seen to take him back to what was happening in his surrenders as he saw some of his standing students as Uraraka and Asui fighting against Toga, he saw the Big Three struggling a bit against Chisaki and the Eight Precepts.Endeavor and Shouto were fighting Dabi and Aizawa was fighting through his limits to protect his students how were unconsious. 

in the middle of the street was a kid crying on top of a man and a woman how Toshinori guess was her parents, even with his time limit expired Toshinori dashed to the girl to grab her out of to safety, ''don't worry little girl everything is going to be okay''  
said but before he could finish his trademark phrase the kid eyes wide as Toshinori turn his head back only to be punch and capture by Tomura and a Nomu.

''Mister!'' screamed the girl while being hold by Shingaraki lackeys while he look at All Might face full of contempt, Toshinori looking at him with a sad face,'' master... sorry i couldn't save him'' was all Toshinori could think before Shingaraki speaks  
'' This is the end All Might, look around yourself all this destruction, all this damage we win!'' exclaim Shingaraki  
''you know the only thing i would regret will be that i couldn't kill you myself''.

Toshinori looked confuse until that same presence that put him out of his three hour limit descended from the sky  
'' One For All'' said All Might under his breath, the villain only smile as he came closer Toshinori could feel it 

It was his end

'' Any last words before i kill you oh so precious symbol of peace?'' asked One For All waiting for no answer before pulling back an enhanced fist ready to kill All Might. Toshinori last though was,'' I'll see you soon master please forgive me for letting One For All die with me''

And then a blast impact All For One sending him to crash to a building, Toshinori as well as Shingaraki looked surprised before a what it looked like a rocket land from the sky, Toshinori couldn't help but smile. It was Midoriya who he tough die early during the villain attack, full armored and with a fire in his eyes Toshinori wish he could see.

'' First and Last warning Hand Kink release All Might '' said Midoriya while aiming both him and the Nomu with his repulsors, then out of nowhere Bakugou emerge Rage instead of a face screamed before Blasting Shingaraki, ''DIE'' was all he said before throwing out one of his biggest explosions ever, while distracted Midoriya blasted the Nomu with both hands repulsors sending him away from All Might and the girl whom throw herself into a hug to All Might.

Toshinori was dumbfounded with the sight his eyes where watching he felt for the first time since this Hell begun, he felt

Hope

''Young Bakugou, Young Midoriya '' was the only thing that escapes from his lips, '' All Might are you OK? Take the girl and yourself to a safe place while you restore your energy and make a comeback'' said Midoriya. Toshinori was about to protest when Bakugou speak, '' listen to damn Deku All Might, rest yourself and allow us to beat the living shit out of these assholes''.  
Toshinori was worried but nodded, took the girl in his arms and ran to safety thinking,'' Be safe Worst Wonder Duo'' a smirk in his face.

Shingaraki and The Nomu were back in their feet readying themselves to fight Midoriya and Bakugou,  
'' all right Kacchan you take the Hand Fetish while i deal with the Nomu'' said Midoriya, Bakugou couldn't help but chuckle at the nickname Izuku said to Shingaraki before answering, '' yeah i fucking know'' mini explosions coming from his hands readying himself.

''That won't be necessary '' a voice said every eyes wide in fear as they look at All For One '' I'll deal with them myself''.  
''B-but master'' said Shingaraki before All For One stare at him, a look that tell him not to question him.  
''Shit Kacchan this changes the things, he could kill us with no trouble but is most probable that he will toy with us'' said an scare Midoriya, Bakugou only growl but in that growl was a lot of fear.

'' How do we end like this'' Midoriya wonder to himself  
''this was suppose to be our graduation... Not the EndGame''


	2. How All Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part two as promised.  
> Edit: sorry for posting a few hours late I was out to my cousins house and they didn't have WiFi lol.

**14 Years Ago**

 

**Quirks those were the most amazing unique gift that amaze Izuku Midoriya , and how could not amaze him imagine living in a world where every person had his own remarkable superhuman ability. Some where not so useful, others can have potential if you trained enough, and some where suited to work for the new hero society that change years ago when the first person to manifest a Quirk was a newborn baby in the city of Qingqing, who had the ability to emanate light. After that incident, many people around the world began to manifest different kinds of special abilities. While the cause of the Quirk phenomenon is unknown, it has been theorized that the spread of a virus carried by mice had brought about their development. Currently, around 80% of the world population possesses a Quirk the other 20% are quirkless mostly form from the elders while the other are the misfortunes**

**Like our little Izuku**

**It was Izuku fourth birthday and he was excited, his parents where gonna take him to the doctor for consulting his quirk. Month's ago his best friend Bakugou "Kacchan" Katsuki got his quirk and was a powerful one : he could sweat niglo from his palms and create explotions because of this he was constantly praise form the others for his strong quirk and how suitedsuited it was for being a hero, this do nothing but grow his Ego to abnormal levels.**

**He started to act more cocky and began to call Izuku "Deku".**

**The Midoriya family were on his way to the hospital for the consult, while his family was know for his wealth as his father Midoriya Hisashi was owner and CEO of Midoriya Industries a multitask company  who main purpose is technology research and innovation, but that was only the front as there was more things happening behind the curtains things not even his wife Midoriya Inko knew. They began teaching Izuku not to live in a rich environment and more humble ones though that didn't imply he was excluded from the high society life as he was always seen accompanying his parents to those fancy meetings from his father's company and others as well, for Izuku those would be boring if it weren't for the others bringing their kids, Little Izuku was always happy to make some new friends and those meetings and party's from both Companies and Pro Heroes lead him to make two new friends even though he only see them in those parties.**

**On their way to the appointment Izuku ask his father**

" hey dad do you think I'm gonna inherent your quirk?" Asked excited 

"How knows maybe, maybe you got your mother's, and maybe you get a combination of both!" Exclaimed Hisashi smiling with his son reaction

"Well" Inko began speaking "we will know once we got there"

Izuku started nodding and with a big smile who can compete with All Might himself he exclaim " Yeah I can't wait to get my quirk and be heroes with Kacchan!"

 

"Sorry _kid you better give up"_

**Those were the words that hit him hard enough to let him dropped his All Might figure eyes wide open and a expreexpression of incredibly**

"Are you sure doctor" Inko begins speaking with a hand in her face lookin worried while she use her telekinesis to grab the figure that Izuku drop, Izuku still with a Shocking Expression and Hisashi was sitting down still looking directly to the doctor

"Pardon my asking, ma'am, but you're fourth generation, yes? As quirk, I mean..." Said the doctor with a slight disgust in his tone which Hisashi note

"Yes, of course... I can pull small object towards me

"And I can breath fire" Hisashi said rage on his voice

"By the age of four, a child should manifest... Either one of his parents' quirk or a composite of the two." Continue explaining the doctor

"However, early quirk research discover one important thing"

"It has to do with the presence or absence of the extra joint in the pinky toe".

"Humans have no need for parts they don't use, you see. And those without the joint represent the next stage of evolution". The doctor continues to explain

"Izuku here has  **Two** joints." 

It's becoming quite rare nowday , but... He possesses  **No** quirk at all." Concluded the doctor

Izuku was still devastated by the news, Inko was worried about his son and Hisashi was humming but what the doctor said next was crossed the line

"I would recommend you to dispose of him and try again" as the doctor said that Hisashi Got Up from his chair fire escaping from his mouth he grabbed the doctor by his collar and pushed him to the wall eyes looking like a rage Inferno

" **Don't.You.Ever.Said.That.To.My.Kid."**  said the man how looked possessed like a demon, Hisashi waswasn't always home because of the company but he loved his wife and his only son more than everything in the world . Yet it was so unusual to see the quiet man snap like this that his wife and son were surprised but they agree he had it coming.

"S-security!" Called the now scare for his life doctor. Hisashi let him go and only said, " This isn't the end, you would regret saying that" 

Inko and Izuku looked nervous at Hisashibut he gave them a smile to reassure that he wasn't serious. (Or so they thought).

The way home was silent for most part, Inko was reassuring his son that he didn't have to worry that they found jobs that a quirk wasn't necessary but Izuku just smile and Hisashi noted that wasn't a fake smile for him to stop worried them but a honest to god smile almost a smirk and he said:

"That's not gonna be necessary mon." Determined eyes full of emerald fire . His kid maybe was a bit naive but he was also a genius at the same level as his father maybe even more.

"It just mean I have to work the hardest"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Monday, we will see: Izuku and Katsuki friendship on the line, Izuku's plan to be a hero and a new friend


	3. Plans for the future

The news that Midoriya was Quirkless spread like gunpowder, in so little time everyone from his kindergarten to Junior School knew he was quirkless as he was growing up and they started to treat him indifferently, as if he was disabled or worthless, an outcast even from the outcasts themselves, like he wasn't even human. And it hurt him, it hurt Izuku a lot, but he always ignored them because he had his best friend by his side, his brother Kacchan.

.

.

.

**Or so he though...**

 

Days after he was diagnosed quirkless Izuku was playing heroes and villains with  Kacchan and two of his friends (more actually lackeys) when they crossed a forbidden area in the woods Izuku was nervously following Kacchan and the group, not sure this was a great idea when crossing the river Bakugou slipped and fall. One of his lackeys asked

''Yo Katsuki are you all right?

''Yeah you don't have to worry'' responded Bakugou when they heard another splash and see Deku, extending his hand and saying, ''Are you okay kacchan?'' while offering his helpn to the explosive blonde.

He saw red, how dare an useless, weak and worthless Deku like him looked down on him, his answer came in a hard push while Yelling, ''I DON'T NEED YOUR DAMN HELP DEKU'' and letting some small explosions on the little green kid. Izuku was devastated he though he was different, he acted like a part of his family since they were babies, they got to each others house, they're mothers were friends, he didn't care if his parents were rich. **SO WHY NOW? WHY AFTER SOME MANY YEARS, SO MANY PROMISES** , ''we are gonna be the best duo heroes and that's a promise''

**WHY NOW**

... you decided to break our friendship. 

 

That day in the Midoriya household both Inko and Hisashi had to comfort his son for the first time ever. (not without Inko promising to herself to talk with Mitsuki in the future).

 

* * *

 

As the years passed Izuku decided to stay in the same school as Kacchan even with his parents protest, anyone will think that a boy that lose his best friend like that would be mentally fragile, but he was smart he decided that  he would just have to  ignore him and when the time come they would resolve their problems. But that didn't mean that the bullying ceased, on the contrary he was becoming more of a target. (especially from Bakugou).

he hadn't give up on his dream to becoming a hero but he knew that without a quirk it's gonna be though to fulfill his dream, it was cruel but that was the reality so at the age of 8 in his room he began working on a way to becoming a hero.

''maybe i should construct some gadgets, maybe a exoskeleton? Some Wings? Oh maybe...'' he started his famous muttering as storms of ideas began to fly in his mind until an unprecedented idea hit him. He searched for one of his notebooks titled ''Analysis for the future N.10'' and in one of the blank pages he began to sketched his idea, he knew it would be hard to build on his own not for the complexity of the blueprints he would later design but for the materials, he could've ask his father for help this was gonna be a surprise for everyone to see he couldn't help but let a chuckle when he imagined their faces.He suddenly was drive out of his thoughts when a voice call him.

''Izuku your father is waiting you'' it was his mother he forgot he was going to a meeting with his father as Izuku was coming closer to become part of the company after all he had his own laboratory, and at this age how would though?

'' I'm coming'' he said as he left the sketchbook to the view, his idea an Armored.

 

* * *

 

 

Izuku was coming out of the meeting with his father when the last asked, ''so little buddy how do you found the meeting?'' 

''Boooring'' came izuku almost dramatic response, Hisashi only snort a that when they both were startled by a shout.

''WAIT YOU CAN'T THROW ME, I HAVE TO SHOW THIS BABIES TO MR. MIDORIYA'' 

Izuku  and his father looked at the scene of a girl how looked the same age as Izuku, a little taller, with a salmon pink hair, and golden irises in her eyes that have a cross shaped in the center. ''She was beautiful'' think Izuku for a moment and a little loud enough for his father to caught that a teasing smirk in his face as he saw his son flustered and in a red shade. Izuku then caught a what the girl had in his hands it was what it looked like a jet pack, Izu eyes wide and he shout to the security, ''WAIT'' this cause both the girl in question a the security to looked at Midoriya how was running towards them with Hisashi following his heels. 

''Yes little Midoriya?'' asked the security how was friends with Izuku ( what he can say the kid was nice and smart as hell)

''don't throw her i wanna ask her some questions, how does it works? with what materials do you build it? can fly with it? you know it remember me to the buster hero Air Jet!'' before he realize he was storming her with a lot of questions that compete his muttering, when he looked at the astonish face of the girl in question, he realize what he was doing he began to apologize only for her face the change into a wide open smile and say, '' you know air Jet, are you interested in gadgets too, and yes it works or well for a few seconds at least''.

Hisashi and the security ( how's name is Bob) only sweat dropped and think in sync, ''Well i finally met someone who can compete with Midoriya's muttering'' Izuku realized as well that they could understand each other and say

''Hey we can discuss some things in my lab, want to come?'' he asked and she nodded excited.

Hisashi was smiling since he was reveal quirkless he lost most of his friends even in the high society (though it was more they parents than the kid themselves).

''Oh by the way i'm Izuku Midoriya, son of founder and CEO of Midoriya Indeustries but you already know, and you are?''

The girl smiled, '' Mei Hatsume, Inventor at your service!''.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Mei has finally joined the fic. Thanks for the 283 kudos it means a lot.  
> Next Chapter Wednesday ( maybe) : Izuku and Mei friendship, the first prototype and the dark side of the Midoriya Company.


	4. Friendship & Dark little secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 4! :3

Midoriya was dragging her new friend through the building in their way to his private Workshop, looking at her expression: she was looking in amazement as they passed through some offices, then the prosthetic lab were they receive every person how lost a part of themselves and replace it with brand new mechanical prosthetic, then they pass to the network room where they're workers make all kinds of new database, Operation Systems, you name it and finally to the Invention Room.

''Like what you see?'' ask Midoriya with a smile in his face, ''Like it? I Love It! exclaimed Mei, '' just look at all those babies, so many opportunities but i'm a little confuse, Midoriya's ain't suppose to be revolutionary? Why are they producing so many normal inventions?'' asked the Pink inventor and before Hisashi could respond Izuku smile slyly and respond, ''Oh, this is the mass production laboratory, even though we make new technology every day we have to make mass production of  all kind of inventions, support equipment, prosthetic's, you name it. After all one doesn't become the most successful Technology company in Japan just with new ideas.'' finish the greenette, Mei was happy with his explanation and Hisashi was looking proud of his son.

Soon they climbed the elevator and went to the next floor

''And this right here is what i renowned ''the creativity zone'' say Izuku continuing his tour. ''Renowned? What was it called before?'' asked Mei curiously, Hisashi looked ashamed and said, ''well, I called it name it ideas room, but everyone though it was lame''.

''It was'' said Izuku and Mei in sync, they looked at each other and start laughing, so much for Hisashi displeasure (Bob was also laughing) then his phone began to ring, Hisashi face change into a more serious one when he saw how was calling him, he answered his phone and said: ''I'll be there in a minute'' and hung up.

''Something wrong dad?'', ask Izuku

''Just an emergency board'', he replied with a smile, ''although it is is something a little important so i'll be leaving you kids''. said the man before he and Bob leave Izuku and Mei.

''And finally the best place in this building'' he said opening the door of his workshop , letting Mei pass first (What a gentleman), she examine the room, it has the most advanced tools for tinkering, a lot of blueprints, a 3D Printer, a bed (look like he stays sometimes) and a **LOT** of hero products. while he would be embarrassed by this it wasn't like his collection at home so it was not big deal.

''Oh My GOD!'' Mei snickered, '' you know for an inventor you really are a hero nerd ain't ya'? the pinkette tease making Midoriya blush slightly and scratch his neck.

'' Well even tough i'm a great inventor, if you allow me to say it myself'' he continue '' my dream since i have memory it's to be a hero''

Mei looked more excited and say, '' An Inventor Hero! What are the odds i met someone like you'' she said while zooming her eyes scanning him which caught Izuku's attention and pulled a notebook (out of nowhere?) and star asking (muttering) Mei questions about her quirk.

''So how does it work? What do you called it?'' and as he was about to continue he stop himself trying to don't look weirder than he already was, Mei only smile and say, ''I called it ''Zoom'' it allows my eyes to zoom in on something at a distance. If i really focused i can see things far as five kilometers .'' said the inventor  putting a proud fist at her chest, Izuku was beaming with joy, madly scribbling in his notebook and muttering, 

''wow that's so fantastic, your limit is 5 km? oh boy imagine all the opportunities, so that's how you are so precise while crafting, no wonder you are so good inventing you have the smart's and the quirk for it'' Izuku finished and Mei not used to the storm of pray only blush slightly, seeing her reaction made him realize what he said and start blushing too.

''Well thanks for the praise but now that you know more about me, how about i know more about you? What's your quirk? she asked innocently but as she saw Izuku smile disappear and change it for a sad one she quickly regretted but at the same time was a little confuse

''Oh y-you see'' he was stuttering, '' i-i'm ac-actually quirkless'' he finish a little pained, sure he came along with it, and no matter how many times he say to himself that he was proud of being quirkless and he didn't see it as a disease. But every time he reveal to new people his lack of quirk, they're expression change, they're look towards him change and they go away (or make the people he was friends leave, like they do to his friends in the high society).

He was waiting for Mei to do the same, to said something, he didn't want to lose her but let's be honest the only person who accepted his quirkliness where his parents and surprisingly the bakugou's (minus Kacchan) but Mei response now, that he wasn't expecting.

''Wow that's Awesome!'' she exclaim as the dumbfounded Midoriya looking at her, since being diagnostic quirkless people have deem him useless, weird, freak but nobody not even his parents told him he has cool.

''B-but  i don't have a quirk, why do you think i'm awesome?'' asked the incredulous boy.

''Why? because only 20% of the population are quirkless and from those 15% are people in their 50's and old people from the era before quirks, you are so unique'' she said to the poor boy who was crying waterfalls at the praise for the first time respected his quirkless state.

''And beside you compensate your lack of quirk with your mind''. she said flashing a reassured smile to him, ''tough i'm intrigue''  Izuku look at her confused

''How do you plan on being a hero?''

Izuku smile and think, ''well i can't tell her about my little project, not now at least''. '' At most confidence she give him he doesn't know her that well yet. And besides i will make it a big reveal if my plan goes to the script''.

''Well that's when our inventions takes place'' he said as she widely smile and they continue talking as the hours passed in a flash and soon it was time for they to part ways not before they exchange information and promised to see each other in a place they both agree.

* * *

 

**During Mei and Izuku Tour**

**At Hisashi Office**

 

''Okay tell me what's so important that you need my presence'' asked an annoying Hisashi to a mysterious figure who kept himself in the dark, ''well first and most important i'm sure you saw that our numbers are skyrocket right now so i want to congratulated you. Second is that the General called'' at this Hisashi froze, he hadn't hear about him in 8 years.

''He asked if we are willing to produce and sell to him like in the old times and it crossed my mind that perhaps this is a golden opportunity and we should ''reopen the gates'' said the man a smirk in his face as he maybe though he had convince him. 

Hisashi looked a little bittersweet before responding, '' you know as well as me that class of business anymore... Not after ''that'' said Hisashi

''Hisashi i can assure you that  it won't happen again, we could take the necessary means to prevented'' said the man, ''though i'm quite confuse, which ''that'' do you mean the why we don't run that kind of business anymore or why we don't directly sell to the military without passing through the government first?'' ask the man

''You know well that both, but in this case more the second'' answered Hisashi, ''I mean how can you assure me that the villains wont attack our trucks and use our technology for their crimes again'' said an agitated and furious Hisashi.

''Don't you remember how that went? Our price in the market fall pretty hard, the people not longer thrust us, our security tech and who could blame them if some low rent villains could steal from the industry itself who can assure them they won't do the same, we almost went bankrupt, it took us a long time to recuperate financially and regain the thrust of the people''.

The man just sit there quiet and listen to Hisashi (something he learned to do when he was furious as he unconsciously activate his quirk) finish, '' you been my friend  and business partner more than i can remember, so please understand that we can't do this and tell the general that we won't build nor sell weapons''. 

The man who is now revealed to be Hisashi's business partner was angry, he explode and yell, ''You're a hypocrite Hisashi don't you realize that you're throwing a golden opportunity for this company and for what? A personal promised? Not wanting to come back to your roots?''. said Hisashi's partner.

Hisashi gaze was in the ground, he remember how the company started as a weapons company, they sold all kind of weapons all over the world, and while the world change with the emerge of quirks, quickly they realize that not every quirk was flashy or powerful and they needed a way to defend themselves and their countries, and that's when the company came to action, they sold weapons left and right and became a renowned yet little notorious company but it all change when Hisashi experimented first hand the horror of his weapons and when Inko discover it. The next thing he knows he did a 90 degrees spin and the company now began to produce support equipment and technology until it became what it is today.

Hisashi looked at his partner in a look that says ''there's no room for discussion'' and said, '' **No** and that's final'' before he turn his heels and left the office with his fuming partner leaning enough to see a glowing eye saying

''... Fine then i'll just do it behind your back''.

* * *

 

The next day was Saturday and Izuku was collecting the parts of his armor prototype before Mei arrive at their new base, Dagobah Beach, a beach transformed into a dump courtesy of the ilegal dump of thrash but that was okay (not morally) because Izuku could find pieces in good shape and use it for his gadgets and now his armor project, he smiles at the memory of when Mei talked about how she frequently go there for pieces for her babies and they never saw each other, now he took all the metal parts possible, next time he went to the company he would go to the lab and melt and shape the metal pieces to his height (although he would change it as he grow), and because it was a secret it became a little difficult to sneak the pieces into his lab but he manage.      

The following week he had finished it and went to tested, nothing out of the other world actually, it was a little heavy iron armor, sure it would protect him and maybe strike hard but it was only that. He though that the armor would protect him and his identity while also using his gadgets but that wasn't it.

''Hmm this won't cut it'' he though himself and start thinking on how to improve it until a light bulb went on his head

''I have to find a way to move and apply ways for this to work... Wait! how about instead of a simple armor i made an hybrid of the armor and a exoskeleton''

''It will have the armor for defense and looks outside while the exoskeleton technology will bring shape, function and offense... as he took out his armor, save it ( the prototype consist on pieces of the armor who he would unite to bring shape to it) and began his muttering spreed as he begin to upgrade his initial idea specs.

''It i'll be the perfect suit'' he conclude looking at the new design and blueprints for what he call '' The Mark I Suit'' as he suddenly notice Mei arriving and waving a hand to him, he smile and wave back while thinking.

''But i can't always rely on the armor... Maybe i should learn some martial arts''.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so i realize that until the newest pages of the manga we don't know a lot about companies and i don't want to spoil so for Hisashi's business partner an OC.  
> Also i intended to write details of how the suit works when Izuku was building but i decided to leave it latter after his identity is reveal (let's say in 10 or 20 more chapters)  
> Next Chapter: Izuku deals with bullying, learning some martial arts and time skip  
> Edit: Fixed the grammar errors, thanks to OneHighZergling for pointing that out.


	5. Who I was

Upon arriving home Izuku asked his parents if he could take martial arts lessons. Initially Inko was concerned that it was the bullying her son received at school the reason behind him wanting to learn martial arts and contemplated changing him to a private school like Somei as she thought they would have done years ago but Hisashi knew that his son was not someone who would run away from his problems and preferred to confront them so He convinced his wife (although it took some time) and the next morning they were in the Pro Hero Gunhead agency.

Both Midoriyas entered the office of the Hero, while he may not be the most popular hero out there, he was doing just well and his agency proves it, a modest building with a large space inside. They enter the reception where they were received by his secretary.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" the secretary asked

"Good morning, my name is Midoriya Hisashi and this little boy is my son Midoriya Izuku" Hisashi replied, Izuku waved her with a smile, the secretary smiled and waved back.

"We have an appointment with Gunhead," Hisashi continued.

The secretary nod and told him to wait a minute while she look for the appointment in her book.

"Ah yes here it is" said the woman, "a moment please Mr. Midoriya".

"Yes of course"

Then the woman called the pro hero on the phone

"Mr. Gunhead, the Midoriyas have come to your appointment of the 10th, sir."

"Ah, thanks Yuki, tell them to go to the dojo" replied the Hero

"Yes sir" Yuki replied, "Please go to the dojo section next door, Mr. Gunhead will receive you in a moment". She then wave at Izuku, "bye bye Izuku". Izuku says goodbye to her and along with his father enter the room that was decorated to look like a dojo, five minutes after having entered a man taller than his father entered the room, he was a wide-set man of a muscular build with long, pale mint-green hair that spikes backwards, away from his head.

He was in his hero costume that consists in  a partial bodysuit of a dark grayish-cyan color, only covering the lower portion of his torso, his arms from the shoulders down and the palms of his hands. A padded combat vest sits over this, around the sides of his chest, and is kept in place by two straps that connect his mask and shoulders. He also sports plain brown pants and short black boots, as well as his signature revolver chamber-shaped silver bracers and spikes on his knuckles.

And he wears a white mask with four holes in a square formation, all resembling gun muzzles with slight barrel stems protruding from their side, the only exception being the bottom left one, which instead just holds the appearance of a regular circle.   Izuku was radiating happiness, with a smile from ear to ear he exclaimed, "Woah you are the Professional Hero, Gunhead!"

And then he started his muttering storm.

Gunhead blushed and said, "Oh My, what do we have here, a fanboy?"

Izuku realized what he was doing and also blushed and started furiously apologizing to the man while Hisashi couldn't contain himself longer and start laughing.

"Haha you have nothing to apologize for, little one after all it's always good to see and talk to a fan" said the hero who then went to Hisashi."Mr. Midoriya, it's a pleasure to see you"

"The pleasure is mine "Hisashi interjected.

"So tell me, what brings you to my office?" Asks Gunhead

"Well it's about my son Izuku" the man replied while pointing to Izuku, "He suffers from bullying at school just for the simple fact that he does not have quirk" said Hisashi while looking at the floor, Izuku noticed Gunhead's reaction while his father explained the reason for coming to his agency, the expression of the Pro Heroe step of sadness, something like "how some children can treat their peers so cruelly just for not having a quirk" to one of absolute rage as, "Bring those son of a- to me - I'm going to kill them" Izuku simply let out a nervous smile while his father recovered and continued with his explanation

"His mother and I wanted to change him from school but he refused, he told me the phrase that my father always said: A Midoriya never runs away from his problems, he confronts them!" finished the man with a smile of pride remembering the night he and Inko told him that they would change him from school and he like all the eight-year-old boy he was refused.

Gunhead said, "I see" then turned his gaze to Izuku and asked, "And tell me little one, is that the only reason?" Asked seriously the hero

Izuku thought for a moment then looked at the Hero with a look full of determination and said, "No, it's not the only reason" he paused for a moment, "I will be a Pro Hero who save people in the future and although I have plan to do it with a lot of gadgets to achieve it, I can not always rely on them so, I have to learn other ways to defend be efficient" Izuku concluded, his father again with a big smile on his face

"Damn it  kid just when I thought you couldn't  surprise me anymore" thought his father.

Gunhead seemed satisfied with Izuku's response and said, "Very well, starting tomorrow you will come here directly after school to train under my tutelage and learn the basics of my martial arts and from there if you want I can teach you the advanced techniques." said the hero and Izuku was jumping out of joy, Gunhead found the act "cute".

"Thank you very much gunhead you do not know how much this means to us," said Hisashi," "Oh and about the payment- " "Don't worry about that, we'll talk about it later, "Gunhead interject," after all if it were for me I would give free lessons "ends the Pro Hero

"But as we walk a little short of students ..." says Yuki from the reception

"Haha yes ..." says the hero a little embarrassed.

It was time for father and son to leave when Izuku stopped and said:

"Um Gunhead one last thing" said Izuku

"Yes?, What do you want to tell me little one?" asked the Pro who looked at him confused along with Hisashi.

"I  eh c-c-could you give your autograph?" the boy nervously asked, both men stared at the boy until they both laughed.

"Sure boy, do you have a pen and paper?"

The day ended with a happy Izuku who walks happily with his father, starting tomorrow he would learn the Martial Arts of Gunhead and also obtained a new signature for his book of analysis for the future.

"So, do you think it's enough, son?" Hisashi asked.

Well ... Do you know Kendo's dojo? "

* * *

  


It was Hatsume's birthday and Izuku went to her house to celebrate, their friendship grew a lot with the passing of the months, both were always on the beach where they took  the good pieces for their inventions and everything else served as trash Izuku decided to pick it up and clean the beach as part of his physical training, while leaving school he went directly to Gunhead to train his technique. With the passage of time both were knowing more of the other and before they realized Mei frequented the house of Izuku and vice versa.

Today Izuku would go to her house to celebrate his birthday together with his parents. (Since the Midoriyas had to go to a charity party and could not make it).

When the doorbell rang, Mei ran happily to receive her best and perhaps only friend.

"Mei what have I told you about running in the house" the mother repressed her but she ignored it and opened the door shouting, "IZU!" but soon his smile vanished as it was replaced by a sad one and tears fell down his face.

"I-izu ..." Mei repeated while Sobbing, her mother when she heard her daughter crying, went to see what happened when she got to the door, her eyes wide and everything made sense.

In his view was Izuku Midoriya, the best and only friend of his daughter, beaten with scratches on his face, a black eye, his clothes all torn and with marks of burns on his arms.

Mei's mom just gasped and shout, "Dear bring the First Aid Kit" while going to her husband.

Izuku drew the best smile he could and tried to calm Mei by assuring her that everything was fine

"Hey I'm fine Mei, you do not have to cry"

But she didn't buy it

"No, do not lie to me!" screamed Mei furious but worried to her friend This took Izuku by surprise, it was the first time he heard Mei scream.

She took him by the arm and brought him inside the house where she dried her tears and embrace his green haired friend into a hug, "You're all beaten up" she said staring, golden eyes looking sympathetically at emerald green eyes. "So do not lie to me, you're not okay," she finished saying and then the realization fell on him, wide-open eyes noted the pain that hold the gold cross ones.

Izuku hold her up in a thigh hug and repeatedly said "I'm sorry" to his friend as tears fall from his eyes.

"You don't have to apologize, Izuku, just tell me what happened" Mei asked although in her subconscious she knew who was the culprit: Bakugou Katsuki. Since he started his training with Gunhead and cleaning the beach Izuku was developing some muscles and almost nobody got into physical with him, until one day one of Bakugou's lackeys tried to punch him just so Izu could dodge him and connect him with one of his own, brokering the kid's nose, this earned him a suspension but it was worth it since the physical abuses ceased and had to settle with verbal mockery and talk behind his back.

But the only one who continued with his physical abuse was Bakugou and for some reason Izuku froze when it came to him.

"Well the classes ended and Kacchan asked me the same thing every day, if I would stop trying to be a hero, I said no and tried to escape but his lacks would not let me and then he preached  what I was hiding in my backpack and when I refused and protected it as if my life depended on it ... I ended up like this. " he finish saying, at that moment, the Mei parents arrived with the medicine kit and began to treat Izuku.

Mei furiously asks, "Where is that scoundrel, I'm going to give him one-" "NO!" exclaimed Izuku, it wouldn't be the first time that Mei tries to face Bakugou just so that Izuku calmed her down but now he had gone very far.

"He isn't worth the time nor the effort Mei, and besides today is a special day" said Izu.

Mei frowned but accepted at the end.

"Hey, what was that you protected as if your life depended on It?" Mei asked.

"Oh that, that's your birthday present," Izuku said happily as he looked for the present for Mei in his backpack.

"Happy Birthday Mei!" he said happily as he handed the gift to his friend

Mei blushed and said, "Oh thanks" while opening the gift, seeing it could not contain his emotion.

"OH MY GOD Izuku! This is amazing!" exclaimed, in his hands a protective glasses red base while the metal parts were gold and the lenses had a cross in it. All in a Steampunk design as she likes it.

"So you like it-Ahhh!" try to say Izuku before being tackled by Mei in a hug while saying "thank you!" Over and over again.

His parents looked with a smile happy that his daughter got such a good friend.

* * *

**5 Years Later**

A 13 Years Old Izuku was sitting in his seat writing about the Hero fight that happened this morning on his way to school after all it was Mt. Lady debut and he was already filling her info in his book, it was homeroom and the teacher speaks

"You guys are all third years now"." It's time to start thinking seriously about your futures" continue the teacher , "I would hand out these future career forms but" he pause

"But I assume you all want to be heroes" he said and all the students began to cheer and show off their quirks. Well, all but Bakugou and Midoriya. Midoriya looks away distractly, barely raising his hand.

“Yes,you all got some wonderful  quirks. But you know it's against the rules the use of it. Get a hold of yourselves.” The teacher half-heartedly tried to reign in his class.

 

“Hey, teach,” said Bakugou with a smug in his face, "Don't lump me in with these losers"

"Heh as if I had anything like... Their crappy quirks" finished the blonde student

At this everybody get angry with Bakugou but he didn't give a damn.

"Ah, Bakugou you of course... Must be aiming for U.A. High School" said the teacher, at this everybody freeze and start murmuring

"The National School?! The Cutoff score this year is 79 right?!"

"I heard they barely accept anyone"

Bakugou then stand in his desk and say, "That's right you bunch of extras, I aced the mocked exam, I'm the only one here who have the stuff for U.A.!"

"I'll  even surpass All Might and become the best hero out there!" He now start laughing while giving his speech, Izuku only thought was, "He's so full of himself" when Bakugou finished

"Not to mention I'll be one of the richest person in this world"

"Oh you're also going for U.A., aren't you Midoriya" asked the teacher at this Bakugou as the whole class froze and Midoriya buried himself in his desk , he wanted to disaper.

 **Shit...** was the only thing he though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting this today I originally planned on posting it yesterday but I had to fix the grammar errors and was tired so...  
> Anyway next chapter I will detail how was the five years Izuku live and for chapter seven I will continue with the Sludge villain and meeting All Might.
> 
> See ya next chapter.


	6. What happen in those five years

After Mei's birthday party, my parents picked me up worried about my wounds that were healing. After inventing an excuse (which of course they did not believe) everything went the same, every day after school I went running to Gunhead sensei to learn the most advanced techniques of his martial arts. Even with his mask on I could tell that he was somewhat disappointed by the way of how he saw my wounds, after explaining him what happened he asked me:

"Tell me, Midoriya, why every time He attacks you, you don't defend yourself?"

"Well gunhead-sensei ... it's just that he was my best friend when we were little, I used to follow him everywhere but after he found out I was quirkless he broke his friendship with me so I stopped following him everywhere. I even stop referring him by his nickname, he does not deserve that or anything from me but ... I dunno my subconscious does not react every time he approaches as if he were a threat, I still recognize him as a friend and thats maybe why I paralyzed when he comes to me. " I finish explaining, Gunhead just nodded his head, however much he wanted to help him he could not do anything since his biggest enemy was his own mind and until he could not defeat his past he could not face his bully.

**2 years later**

After his sessions with Gunhead, Izuku went to Kendo's dojo where a girl of his age with orange hair was waiting for him with a smile.

"Yo' Midoriya thought you would not make it today" said the girl

"I'm sorry for making you wait Kendo, I got distracted on the way here."

Years ago when I enrolled in the Kendo's Dojo, I was assigned under the care of his daughter, Itsuka Kendo. Since then I've been learning from her, I still remember the day I met her...

**Flashback**

My father and I had finished talking to the dojo sensei, as with Gunhead we explained the reason for learning martial arts. He then laughed and then call who would be my sensei. "Itsuka come here," the man called, immediately a girl of the same age as Izuku with orange hair went to the sensei.

"Yes father?" said the girl before being caught in the arms of the man "This is my daughter Itsuka, from today she is going to be your sensei answer her as you would with Gunhead, understood?"

"Sir yes sir" I yelled.

"Well, so what are you waiting for? Start the training." The man said, I followed Itsuka to look for the gear.

"Well as my father said I'm Itsuka, it's nice to meet you" said Itsuka with a smile.

"I-izuku Midoriya, it's a pleasure too" I said nervously.

"Well first we need to measure and weigh you to know what classification you are, hence, what kind of training to apply"said Itsuka,"Oh I also need to know your quirk" she said waiting for his answer.

"Oh I don't have a quirk" answered the green boy waiting for her reply

She looked at him surprised, "really, that's weird, oh well it does not matter." she said going back to her cheerful mood.

 

Izuku smiled, "not all people react in the same way after all." he thought.

 

After taking the necessary measures, the lessons began:

 

"Come on, Midoriya, this will be fun," Kendo said cheerfully.

 

**Back to the present**

 

"This is not funny devil woman" Izuku shouted as Kendo Took him down, since that day he has not been able to defeat Itsuka in combat and although at first his movements were clumsy, and even a little ridiculous, he eventually mastered and in just two years he had obtained the blue belt.

But he was still years behind to even reach Kendo's level, it also didn't help that she was a black belt.

 

"Oh come on you can not deny that this is not fun" she said as she offered him a hand.

 

"Maybe not for you, but I'm the one who always ends up on the floor." Midoriya replied as he accepted the help.

 

"Yeah, well, maybe a few more years and maybe you can knock me down" she said mocking as she picked him up.

 

**3 Years later**

 

They were in the now clean and free of litter beach , they were testing one of Mei's inventions, in the last years they became practically inseparable.

Also in all this time Izuku had finished his "project" and was ready to try it when he had time.

After the test (which resulted in a explosion) Mei was adjusting her invention and Izuku was staring at her as she was repairing the gadget and he imagine her as the cutest girl he ever met, he got flustered and thought, "Wow she looks so pretty." While drooling and remember back when they were eight and compare her back then to now.

 

During the last 5 years Izuku has not changed much that we say, sure he grew something more and now he measures 166 cm but in comparison with other teens his age he was shorter. The only thing that startled the teen with emerald green hair and eyes in a world where people with dog heads were considered normal, was his lean muscles toned not to compare to someone like All Might but to highlight, these were the result of years of training in the two dojo's and cleaning the beach.

Mei on the other hand, also has grown now measures about 157 cm being shorter than Izuku, although his attitude and personality remain the same, she was the same smart, off-setting, and assertive girl, who often make those around her uncomfortable.

She still loved creating gadgets, which she still refers to as her "super cute babies". She still had the "going straight to the point" habit what changed now was that she was very shameless and opportunistic when it comes to advertising her inventions. While talking to people, she has a habit of getting awkwardly close to them, which usually causes them to back away from her but she still moves up to them.

Mei  also shows no fear when it comes to failing, she see it as an opportunity to learn and do better next time, which is why she does not mind when her inventions fail. ( as right now for example) She can be seen as self-centered due to putting her love of inventions and gadgets above others, but this selfishness is not a negative as it is out of motivation to improve herself. She does seem to be a little bit absent-minded as she is easily distracted and can sometimes be completely unaware of her surroundings. Furthermore, she seems inept at reading body language and social cues, apparently being oblivious.

What Izuku has really noticed that changed in Mei was her physic, in addition to having grown more, she was more physically built since to prove her "babies" she had to be in the best physical state possible. And not only that Izuku noticed that his other "babies" had also grown.

 

Izuku now stares at her chest while getting more flustered.

 

Mei noticed that he was looking at her and she stare at him in return, he quickly turned his gaze away, he was more flustered, face red like a tomato and he also felt something hard in his ...

"OH GOD PLEASE NO" Izuku thought praying to any God up there that Mei would not notice his erection.

 

"Eh? Izuku is something wrong? You're very red and you're also hot, you wouldn't happened to catch a fever, do you? Mei asked worried as she leans and presses her hand at Izuku forehead, leaving Izuku to see Mei's "qualities" better.

 

As result, Izuku.exe stopped working, worrying Mei a bit more.

 

"I-izuku!" Mei said as he collapsed in the sand from the embarrassment.

before Mei could check him he got up quickly making sure Mei couldn't see his erection,picked up his belongings and said goodbye to Mei.

 

"Goodbye Mei, it's getting late and tomorrow we have school bye!" Izuku shouted nervously as he ran home, Mei laughing at his friend's awkwardness, tomorrow would be a normal day of classes Izuku thought while going home

 

oh how wrong he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended to post this and next chapter today but I because of technical problems I have to post next chapter tomorrow.  
> Hope you like today's chapter, I'll see you next chapter.


	7. The Day That All Change Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will divide this in Three Parts because,why not?

The next day Izuku got out of bed and sat there remembering the events of yesterday, go to the beach, help Mei to test their gadgets, how these same failed and exploded. Then he remembers staring at Mei, as he contemplate her  beauty and could not react but to stare at her with his mouth open, drooling.

With the memory Izuku started to blush madly and embarrassed covered his  face with his hands, thinking: "God really I hope she has not noticed."

Suddenly his thoughts were cut by a voice that asks:

 

"Izuku darling, are you awake?"

 

"Yes mom" I responded

 

"Okay, your father had to go to an emergency meeting, are you going to take the train or do you want me to take you to school?

 

"I'm going to take the train, do not worry about that mommy."

 

"Ok, take a bath and change, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

 

Minutes later I was on my way to school when I was faced with a villain attack, I smiled and made my way through the crowd to see the confrontation up close.

Backdraft kept civilians safe while Kamui Woods faced the giant villain.

 

"Get Awayyyy!" shouted the villain, I listened to the crowd around me comment:

"Turn into a monster? What a crazy quirk!"

"What did he do?" Asked a man in the crowd

 

"He try to steal a bag and started a rampage when they cornered him."

 

"A villain showed up ... like that. I'm at the train station right now, no I don't think I'll make it in time."

 

Well long story short I made my way to the front row and started acting like a fanboy, an old man wonder if I was a fanboy and we saw how Kamui Woods was going to defeat the villain with his special attack until out of nowhere appeared Mt. Lady making her debut and defeating the villain. After that the man asked me if I wanted to be a hero and wish me luck, after that I got to school and well now I am in this situation.

 

**Oh shit ...** I thought after the teacher announced to the whole class that I was planning  to attend U.A.

 

"Why did he say that ..." I thought as I wanted to buried under the chair until I disappeared.

Everyone turned to see me, absolute silence and quickly began the laughter.

 

"Haha, Midoriya ?! No Way!"

 

"The good grades are not enough lead you to the hero program, you know, either is all your daddy's money, or why do not you think they did not try to admit you for recommendations?

 

Midoriya wanted to explain to them but when he heard those comments he got angry and answered:

 

"Yes, well, if you stop for a moment and use your brain for something more than wasting oxygen you would know that U.A. allow people without quirks take the admission test,also I  have more chances to pass the exam without a quirk than with a quirk like many of you". I finished saying angry, the reaction did not wait and everyone was more furious with me when suddenly ...

 

BOOM!

 

An explosion shot me out from my chair, I looked up  met the culprit, it was Kacchan he looked very angry, no scratch that, he looked like a nuclear bomb about to explode.

 

"Forget the crappy quirks, you don't even have one, and you think you can compete against me?"ask the explosive blonde.

I looked at him straight in the eyes, I got up and without breaking eye contact with him at any time I said: "No, I do not intend to compete against you, the world does not revolve around you,ya' know? The thought never crossed my mind, It just that... from a young age my dream was to be a hero and I will comply it and neither you nor anyone will stop me."

Kacchan looked at me surprised, wondering where I got the confidence to speak back but quickly turned his face in anger.

 

"Ok you two that's enough! return to your seats!". Exclaimed the teacher trying to regain control of his class.

 

Elsewhere a man watched as a sludge villain stole a shop while the passers-by commented on how the villains have become more daring this man transformed into All Might and Said:

 

**I Am Here!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter All Might!


	8. The day all change part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay first thing I'm really sorry that I took so long to post, I was supposed to release some chapters at the end of May- start of June but college decide to give me some exams, but oh well at least I pass so no big deal right?
> 
> Anyway I'm back and I will continue this story, sorry if this chapter is short but like I said college is destroying me right now.
> 
> Tomorrow!   
> The conclusion of "the day all change" and the born of the Iron Deku.

**The scene returns to Aldera Junior High, the classes were over and everyone had left school except for Izuku who was happily remembering the fight between heroes and the villain that morning. He went to grab his notebook when suddenly someone snatched it.**

**Izuku looks up to find the culprit only to get a horrified look on his face as he see Katsuki and his accomplices, he desperately tried to get his notebook back but the minions keep him immobile.**

"Eh Bakugou, what do you have there, your diary?" laughed one of those who held him.

"What is this? Analysis book for my future number 13?" Bakugou said as he opened and read Izuku's notes 

"Woah look at all those useless pages he fill" peaked the other henchman laughing.

The they start looking through it and their faces change expression as it have their  entrance and they were scared with the information, not only in their peculiarities but also in their own personal information.

"Hey hey what's all this? I thought you were just a nerd but you're really stalker" says one of the minion.

 "Fuck not only has analysis of us, but also has entry of the whole class" 

** Izuku felt nervous that his notes were being seen by his bullies. **

"Come on guys have enough fun, return it to me" said our greenette

** Bakugo simply closed the notebook between his two hands and then ... BOOM! He use his quirk to burn Izuku's notebook, Iuzuku gave a little squeak looking at who once was his best friend throw his burned notebook out the window. **

**Bakugou puts his hand on Izuku's shoulder, hot palms sign that he is using his quirk with a smile That shows annoyance tells him:**

"Deku as you know I am a kind of perfectionist, I must be the first and only one of this shitty school that goes to U.A." **said the pomeranian gripping harder to Izuku shoulder terrifying him.** "So it would be better if you do not apply to U.A. or else ..." 

**Izuku thanks mentally that Bakugou did not finish his phrase, do not misunderstand him he wanted to protest, to confront him but he just stood still. Bakugo and his lackeys retreated when the first stops on his heels and turns his head to tell him the words that he will never forget** :

"You know what? if you wanna be a hero so bad there's actually a really good way.

If you belive they're holding your quirk over in the next world... You should just dive off the rooftop"

** Izuku looks with surprise and terror at his former friend and his involvement. They leave the school leaving a petrified Izuku contemplating the window ... **


	9. The Day That All Change Final Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9

**Midoriya stared contemplating the window thinking of Bakugou's words, "dive off the rooftop" those exact words repeating over and over in his mind, considering if he should.** "Maybe Kacchan is right ..." **thought Midoriya, after thinking about it for a few minutes he then shook his head and slap his face, getting rid of his trance and said to himself:** "Think before you speak, if I really jumped then you be charged with bail of suicide, you idiot "

**He went down in search of his notebook with the hope that is not very burned so he can at least retrieve some pages. Midoriya found it and got a little happy, most of it was salvaged.**

**He was on his way home, he would usually go running to train with Gunhead but the Pro was on a mission and today was a free day in Kendo's dojo, in this situation he would tell his parents that they picked him up but his father was in an emergency meeting and his mother was shopping, so he decided to walk home and decided to go down a road under the bridge.**

**That was a serious mistake**

**While he was on his way he was so focused on his thoughts that he did not realize that the sewer was opened and a sludge monster came out of there, when Midoriya became aware of the presence of the villain it was too  little too late, the villain attempt to enter inside Midoriya and use his body as a hiding place.**

"Don't worry kiddo, this only hurts you a few seconds and then you won't feel anything" **the villain laughed as he struggled to enter the child's throat,** "I have to hide before he finds me"

"This is how I will die, eh?" **Midoriya thought as he felt both his mind and** body felt numb and more and more gave in.

"Wait!" **He scream in his mind while a memory of that morning appeared , he took his invention number # 34 an esperimental watch that when you press the button sends some ultra sonorous waves, Midoriya quickly pressed the button of the clock and immediately the waves dissolved the body of the sludge. Izuku began to breathe erratically in search of oxygen previously denied.**

"agh damn kid" **the villain cries while regenerating his body and  then launched again towards Midoriya, the latter ready to press the button again and send more sonic waves to the monster when something or rather someone came out of the sewer.**

"THERE IS NOTHING TO FEAR, WHY?" **speak a powerful voice both Izuku and the villain turned to see the voice, one with a face of surprise, relief and confusion while the other with one of fear.** "A-All Might ?!" **asked the greenette**

"BECAUSE I'M HERE!" **All Might exclaimed triumphantly as he pulled back his arm ready to attack.** "TEXAS SMASH!" **The wind pressure was powerful enough to defeat the Sludge that was reduced to bits, knocking out Midoriya in the process.**

"Young man, Young man, Hey Young man!" **All Might tried to awaken Midoriya, this one rose up suddenly stuttering** "A-A-A-L-L Might!" **exclaimed Izuku who could not believe what his eyes see, the hero number one and the symbol of peace had saved him and was face to face with him, the first thing he thought was:** "I must ask for an autograph" **so he look for his notebook with the intention of asking for an autograph only to realize that it was already signed.**

**Midoriya then began to make a bow repeatedly while thanking All Might. The hero show him his characteristic smile and a thumbs up.**

"I SHOULD APOLOGIZE FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO NOT COME SOON YOUNGER, BUT I ADMIT YOUR COURAGE TO RETAIN THE VILLAIN WHILE I ARRIVED" **said All Might** "BUT NOW I HAVE TO TAKE THIS VILLIAN TO THE POLICE STATION"

**All Might  prepared to jump, at that moment. Izuku has realized that this could be his only chance to ask him if he could be a hero even without a quirk and do what anyone else would done ... Attaches to the leg of All Might (And this kid is supposed to be a genius )**

* * *

 

**To several kilometers in the Mall.**

**Inko stopped momentarily, his personal driver who is carrying all the purchases of his boss asks:** "Is something wrong Mrs. Midoriya?"

"My Motherly instincts tell me that my son is doing something stupid"

 

* * *

 

**In Mei's workshop**

 

"Mm I wonder what Izu is doing"

 

* * *

 

**All Might is jumping from building to building hurrying himself as he did not have much time left**

"Shit I'd better hurry though I feel a little heavier" **thought All Might who then saw  Izuku attached to his leg as if (literally) his life depends on it.**

"Hey, let go, I love my admirers a lot like the next hero, but this is too much," **said All Might as he tried to shake Midoriya off.**

"Wait if I let you down at this point I'll die!" **Shout Midoriya** "Oh right" **remembered All Might, he then land in a building.**

"I thought I would die" **said Midoriya, scared and looking for air.**

"That was very dangerous and irresponsible of your young man"

"I'm sorry" **answered Midoriya.**

"Well, knock on the door once in a while someone will listen to you and let you out, see you," **said the hurried hero.**

"Wait" **shout Izuku** "I can not wait" **replied the hero a little annoyed Izuku knew it was now or never and shouted the question**

"Can someone without a quirk be a hero?"

**Upon hearing this Toshinori stopped dead on his track and looked at Midoriya who did not dare to look at the eyes of All Might and he continued to tell him his reasons why he wanted to be a hero without noticing the amount of smoke that came from the Hero's body number one sign that his time limit had ended, when he finally dared to look shocked to see where he was once the hero number one was a man with a skeletal appearance, quickly Izuku panicked and start accusing him of being an impostor. After calming Midoriya, he raised his shirt and showed him his wound and explained that he could only do 3 hours of work as a hero and that the other part of the time looked like that. Then he answered the great question imply by Midoriya**

"Can you be a hero without a quirk?" I do not believe that one can be a hero without one, Heroics is a very dangerous job and you saw how it end for me."  **finish saying Toshinori while unknowingly destroying Izuku's dreams**

"Ah I see ..." **said a disappointed Izuku** "If you want to be a heroic you could become a police officer, they do not get the such recognition but it's a noble job" **Toshinori said as he began to leave the roof of the building** "it's not bad to dream my boy but you have to be realistic" **added the number one Hero, Izuku was left with his deadening dream, looking at the edge of the ceiling Katsuki's words repeating in his mind.**

* * *

 

 

**Midoriya Industies**

 

"Sebadahia what is this!" **The founder of the Midoriya companies shouted to his business companion Sebadahia Stone, an American man of robust appearance, somewhat fat, blue eyes, blond with an entry symbol of beginning of baldness.**

"What do you mean, Hisashi?" **the man answered innocently.**

"Do not come with that, I told you years ago that we would not do more deals with the military and that we would stop making weapons and here I find out that you did exactly the same thing behind my back!" **At this point Hisashi was spitting fire angry at how his partner and friend dared to act behind his back.**

"I did what you had to do, you were very stubborn to see that we would lose a millionaire opportunity" **defended Stone**

"This is not about money Stone, we stopped making weapons and we became an enterprising company for a reason you know very well why" "Hisashi-" "NO This time you got very far Stone is suspended until further notice and your project is permanently canceled"

 **Angry stone tells him:** "You are making a serious mistake Midoriya, you know the secrets that I know ... things that even your wife does not know, if I wanted I could reveal them and sink this company"

"Do You Dare To Threaten Me?"

"Sir"

"Not now Bob"

"You have to see this" **Bob turns on the television that shows the live news of how Izuku runs to the Sludge Monster and throws his backpack**

"Bob prepares my car and the team, NOW!" **ordered a disbelieving Midoriya who quickly went to the rescue of his son.**

 

* * *

 

**Izuku now in the back of an ambulance was wondering how to end in this situation at a time was walking depressed home and was instantly trying to save Bakugou, key word Try since if not for All Might neither of the two they counted. Right now he was being reproached by the pro-heroes in the place when suddenly a SWAT team and helicopters arrive at the place followed by a limousine from which a furious Hisashi Midoriya emerges.**

"IZUKU. CAR. NOW! **He said angrily as he spit some fire, everyone froze in place, All Might recognized the man and said in his thoughts** "Shit, that's the son of Hisashi, of course, how did I not recognize him" **Izuku quickly got into the car, where he was chewed by his father.**

"What  the hell were you thinking, you could have died, I thought you were smarter than this!" **Scolded Hisashi Izuku with watery eyes said** : "Sorry dad, I was not thinking, m-my feet moved by themselves" **The man to see his son to shed tears quiets down a little and says:** "Hey it's fine, I'm sorry it was not my intention to make you cry"

"It's not that dad" **Hisashi looks at him confused,** "All Might he, he told me that I can't be a hero" **Izuku finally broke down in tears.**

 **Hisashi tried to cheer him up and said:** "You know what champ I was going to go directly to Tokyo to test the invention we created so why  don't  you come with me, so you can show me that new invention you've worked on for years," **his father replies with a smile.**

 **Izuku shocked asks:** "H-how?"

"Heh you didn't think I would notice, I took the liberty of having it loaded on the plane, I want to see what it is."

"It was supposed to be a surprise" **Izuku Pouted**

"I'm sorry" **Hisashi laughed Both arrive at the airport where they get on their Private Jet, on the way Izuku goes to find his Armor to show his father, he receives a call.**

**While Izuku put on his armor a flash catches his attention and then ...**

 

**BOOM!**

 

**Everything is spinning, he wonders how he is still alive and a strong feeling in his chest makes him fall on his knees.**

**A voice says: Online systems detected serious failure in the Heart**

 

"T-ta-ke m-me ho-me .."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post this yesterday but oh well.
> 
> I kinda make a OC who represents Stane's and yeah I name him stone t's 3 A.M. don't judge me.


	10. The Aftermath

**You're Worthless** **!**

 

**I'm sorry kid, but without a quirk you can't be a hero**

 

**Hey son why don't you show me what you been building?**

 

**You should take a swan off dive of the roof and pray for a quirk on your next life**

 

***Screams and Explosions***

 

**A barley alive Izuku looking around:**

 

**"DAD! WHERE ARE YOU??!**

 

***Gasp***

"Huh it was just a nightmare..." **Muttered Izuku while he clean the sweat from his forehead**

**He is sweating and Shaking, he had another nightmare about the day he lost almost everything.**

**He look at his clock and see it's 8:32 a.m. good thing it's Sunday he thinks.**

**He decided to take a shower and then eat breakfast with his mom, he took a quick glance in the mirror, more specifically to the new breastplate in his chest ( where his heart is) and began to remember fragments of what happen after the plane crash:**

* * *

 

"Warning, Warning, Warning.Severe damage is detected in the chest area, more specifically the heart.Starting self treatment protocol."

" F-f-fly me h-hom-home". **orders an agonizing Izuku to the AI of his armor. And that is the last thing he remembers before falling unconscious.**

** It's been 4 months since the "accident." No trace of Hisashi was found, at first he was considered missing but after months of searching he was considered dead. Currently the rightful heir is his only son Izuku Midoriya, but since he is not of legal age, the company is being run by the now widow Inko Midoriya & Hisashi partner Sebadahia Stone's.  **

** As for me, nobody knew that I was in the plane at the time of the accident, but the truth is that invention was a success, well partially successful. Several metal fragments were embedded in my chest, some very close to piercing my heart. As a solution my armor created the Arc reactor.  This is a magnetic breastplate that prevents metal peels from reaching my heart therefore keeping me alive. In addition the reactor technology not only prevents the pieces of metal from killing me but it is also what keeps my heart beating, it can also be used as clean energy as well as a high-power pump.  ** (A/N: I will explain this detailed in a later chapter).

** The only people who know I was on the plane are my mom and Mei. Izuku thinks as he finish his shower, quickly change clothes and goes down the stairs. **

 "Good morning mom" **Izuku greets his mother.**

"Oh good morning Izuku **" happily replies his mother while she finished breakfast.**

"Hey Greenie!" Says ... MEI ?! yep there was Mei sitting at the table next to my mother while they had breakfast. (I hope that's not **MY** breakfast she's eating).

"Mei? What are you doing here? not that I don't like seeing you and all but ..."

"Izuku you are muttering" **says the mad inventor.**

"Oh sorry but what are you doing here?" "What? I can't say hello to my best friend? 

"...."

"Ok mainly I came because my parents kick me out of the workshop for blowing it up but also to see you" **she replies with an insane grin.**

"So how is everything, no clues yet?" **Mei asked with a tone of concern in her voice.**

"No, there is still nothing to help me with my father's whereabouts" **replies Izuku melancholy, Inko was about to cry while listening to the conversation and thinking about her husband** " but I know that he is still alive, the explosion was generated where I was and the Mark I force field absorbed most of the explosion, of course not all and besides that the fall of so many thousands of feet high but I have hope that he still lives" **Izuku ends up saying a determined. Inko proudly looks at her son and Mei's maniacal smile reaches a new level.**

"Ok but enough of that, the U.A. admissions exam is in 6 months so,  Are you ready to be a hero?" **Mei asks with a big smile on her face.**

"Well you'll see ..." **Izuku begins to say nervously while scratching his cheek, making Mei & Inko's raise a eyebrow**

. 

.

.

"I will not apply to the hero course"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will explain why I uploaded this so late in the next chapter which is gonna be released tomorrow as an apology for the late update.
> 
> So for now... Sorry for the wait.


	11. Little explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, it's been... A While. Yeah I know I was supposed to publish this chapter over a month ago but college got me to the ropes and then I start to do some draft on other ideas and I kinda forgot to update this... Yeah...   
> Sorry but oh well here's chapter eleven and don't worry I'll update this weekly until I finish it.

**"** Eeeee !? What do you mean you won't apply the hero course !?" asked a confused and stunned Mei while holding Izuku by the shoulders and shaking him.

"That was supposed to be your dream since childhood !?"

M-m-e-ei S-stop sh-sh-shaking me uppp and I-I will answer youuuu! "He replied while been shaked.

"Oh right," Mei says, realizing what she was doing, then releasing him, "sorry haha," she said while scratching the back of her head and smiling sheepish as she apologized ( a manner she picked up from Izuku).

"Ok as to why I am going to apply for the support course that does not mean that I will give up my dream of being a hero," said Izuku while smiling, "but from what I could investigate the practical test is to destroy robots and accumulate points or something like that

"Izuku how do you now that?" Interrupted his mother curiosity on her face.

"I may or may not hacked their systems"

"YOU WHAT?!" Asked Mei and Inko at the same time one in disbelief and the other in amusement.

Anyway... He trailed trying to change the conversation. As I was saying, and although I can use support equipment I prefer not to reveal my "Mark" yet. " He pauses and looks at the stunned looks of his mother and his best friend / crush before continuing. "Also once they find out that I am quirkless they would likely transfer me to the general or support department so why bother." Izuku finished saying while shrugging.

"Plus... He trail smuggling," I'm going to spend more time with you Mei" 

Mei turned red in a beet after listening to what Izuku said, she wasn't expecting THAT, and began sputtering while telling Izuku that 'he can't just say things like that cliche',Meanwhile Inko looked at them with a glint in his eyes as she thought "heh these two like each other and neither dares to make the first move." then she looks at her son and at a moment he looks like the vivid image of her late husband.

"Izuku you're going to be a great hero, one of the best, one that Hisashi was always proud of. Tears run down his eyes as she remembers Hisashi. Then her gaze turned away from the 2 teenagers laughing and focused on something he finds on the table.

The helmet of Mark I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah short chapter but that's how it is.(for now) next reaction of Aldea High School and Kacchan.


	12. Returning To School

The following day was going to be a tough one for izuku, after all missing school since the incident and the "death" of his father still fresh by the media, would assure him a lot of attention from both those mentioned above and by his classmates. Another big problem would be "HIM" after their fall years ago the only thing they had done was to become a victim & abuser, they tried to fix things several times but without any result, although well Izuku was the only one who genuinely tried to fix his friendship, Katsuki On The other hand was forced reluctantly after Mitsuki found out.

"Izuku" his mother called him out of his thoughts, he was ready to go to school, he had put on a hoodie so they wouldn't recognize him.

"Izuku honey, if you want I can tell Bob to take you to school," said his mother "It's all right, don't worry, that would also attract more attention anyway, well I'm going see you mom!" Izuku said goodbye with a kiss on the cheek to school.

* * *

While arriving at the school he was testing his new invention, this was a mini drone of the size of an insect, it was loaded with a microphone which would give him information through the ear pice that Izuku had, he could see what the drone saw at the moment on a small screen (the plan for the final version would be through a pair of lenses or in any case his helmet) and a small shrapnel that shoots electricity like a miniature taser. "Well the last adjustments are ready, let's try this bad boy" Izuku thought as he tested the small drone, it should be noted that he was so involved in his invention that he realized that he was standing in front of the door of his classroom . * Sigh * "Let's end this at once" he said to himself as he put his hand on the door handle but stopped and thought "I could use my invention and see what my companions speak, after all if it was already everyone's topic for his quirkless state and for his dream of being a hero, now with the death of his father and the polemic between his mother and Stone he wanted to see that he had prepared him.

It capture the conversation that the whole room had. "Man do you think Midoriya is coming today?"

"I don't think so, that is, if what happened to him was horrible but it's been six months already, I'm sure he had to be expelled or something"

"I feel very guilty, he was always good to us and we always treated him badly and now he lost his father"

"I don't know what he complains about, in case he was rich now with one less is even more" This last comment left him shocked, although he knew what his classmates were like, this ona  had gone overboard, great anger consumed Izuku and when he was going to enter and confront them, what he least imagined happened

* BOOM *

"SHUT UP YOU EXTRA, DON'T YOU EVER SAY SOMETHING LIKE TAHAT EVER IN YOUR LIFE" it was Kacchan, he was about to defend Izuku when the aforementioned entered through the door and immediately all eyes were directed towards him.

Many of those looks carried feelings, sorrow, sympathy, regret. Izuku didn't want any of that always bothered him when they felt sorry for him. This without taking a word went to sit in his seat with a neutral look, it was difficult for others to know what was going through the mind of the greenette, had he overcome it? was he still in sorrow? only a certain blond knew what was going through the mind of our protagonist "Deku ..." He thought with some ... Regret ?!

The teacher simply gave him a small look of sympathy before pretending to cough, thus drawing the attention of the class and starting with it.

* * *

Before starting with the aforementioned Izuku received a message that made him smile.

**Sleep Is Mood** : Izuku remember that we will meet the crazy of Mei after classes in her workshop, you better not do like last time

                                                                                                                              **Green Bunny** : Hey don't call Mei like that and I already told you that I'm sorry :(

**Sleep Is Mood** : You're Sorry?! You left me at her mercy  for a full day, anyway we'll see you there 2:00 PM don't forget it

                                                                                                                            **Green Bunny** : Ok see you later Shinso :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE!!! Happy New Year Everyone, sorry for went MIA all those months but between college and vacations it was impossible for me to finish this, actually this chapter was going to be longer but with what between college this last months i decide to post this for now and between the following days i will add some extra content.
> 
> Anyway that's all for today, thanks for watching everyone! (Oh whom am i kidding only one person see these :'(

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter will be out Tomorrow.  
> (And yes i name chapter one because today i'm gonna watch Avengers Endgame)


End file.
